


Awry

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [84]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka discovers this, Anakin doesn't actually understand the Jedi, Gen, No beta we die like younglings, Yoda's Disaster Lineage (Star Wars), and makes sure the mistake is ratified, lineage feels, pre fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Awry- twisted; crooked; out of whack; askew; wrongAnakin reveals to Ahsoka that he thinks Jedi are emotionless. Ahsoka tries to convince him otherwise, but he won't hear it, so she pulls Obi-Wan into things.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: English Vocab Prompts [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Awry

“Wait, you don’t really think that Jedi aren’t allowed to have emotions. Do you?” Ahsoka asked incredulously after Anakin had grumbled under his breath.

Anakin looked rather flabbergasted at her surprise. “Of course, everyone always goes on and on about how I’m supposed to control my emotions.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t have them!”

“Yeah, it does.”

“No it doesn’t- ugh! I’m getting Obi-Wan,” leaving in a huff Ahsoka stormed out. Catching the gaze of captain Rex, Anakin shrugged, not having a clue what this was about. A few minutes later they could hear the padawan dragging a disgruntled Master behind her.

“Ahsoka, I still don’t understand what the problem is here.”

Now having pulled the Master into the room she demanded of Anakin, “Tell him what you think Jedi should do about emotions.”

“Not have them?”

“Oh dear,” was Obi-Wan’s faint reply as his eyes shadowed over in thought and a hand went up to his beard.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan began, “Jedi aren’t supposed to not have emotions, that’s impossible. We are to examine them and release them into the force, not allowing our emotions to control us. That’s the danger with being a Jedi. We hold so much power over other sentients that if we let out emotions control us we could cause so much destruction, not to mention fall to the Dark Side.”

“Oh,” Anakin responded unsure of what to think.

“Oh!” Ahsoka exclaimed, “I just remembered. The Jedi code we were taught as younglings was: emotion yet peace, ignorance yet knowledge, passion yet serenity, chaos yet harmony, death yet the force. Since you were never in the Creche, you never learned it.”

“I’m sorry I have failed you as your teacher Anakin,” Obi-Wan interjected sadly.

“No Obi-Wan...” Anakin started but trailed off unsure of how to answer.

“Master Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka stated firmly, looking into the taller Master’s eyes, “You are the first Jedi in who knows how long to train someone who wasn’t raised by the Jedi, it’s not your fault that you overlooked things. The Council should have had someone to make sure Anakin was getting the rest of his knowledge that he needed.”

“Yes, well-” Obi-Wan started.

“How about this.” Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. “Instead of focusing on the what if’s, we make sure that Anakin gets the education he needs now instead of looking at past failures. Deal?”

Obi-Wan smiled with pride at his Grandpadawan. “Deal.”

* * *

“It’s such a shame Jedi aren’t allowed to have emotions,” Palpatine commented offhandedly.

“What? No, we’re allowed emotions, we just can’t let them control us,” Anakin retorted.

“But then what is the point of emotions?”

Anakin shrugged. “We simply can’t let them control us because of the damage we could do otherwise. We’re supposed to protect the galaxy, not leave it ablaze.”

One simple conversation between a lineage was all it took to save the galaxy.


End file.
